


Don't Let This Be The Last Time I See You

by longforgottenstars



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bathtub, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Queen Of Shadows, aedion being flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longforgottenstars/pseuds/longforgottenstars
Summary: Lysandra cleans Aedion up after the rescue from the castle.A little scene I wanted to write after rereading QoS and realizing we never got to see Lysandra and Aedion's first official meeting.





	Don't Let This Be The Last Time I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so this is my first fic! Hope you enjoy!

Lysandra stared at the half-conscious, impossibly large man sprawled in the bathtub. Chaol and Aelin had hauled him there, bleeding and filthy, Aelin stalking off to take a bath of her own and Chaol going off to gods-knew where. 

She marveled at the powerful body, built from what must have been years of training in the King of Adarlan’s war camps. The tan gleam of his skin, even dulled by weeks in the dungeon, told her about all the time he must’ve spent shirtless and outdoors. 

Gods with a body like that….She knew then why they called him the Wolf of The North. This man was a powerful predator, a man who had walked on and off killing fields for the past ten years with the scars to back it up. 

A particularly brutal and jagged scar stretched from his ribs to his belly button, with the thickness and length of it Lysandra marveled at how he was still alive.  
Shaking herself free from the blend of hard and soft lines of the general’s body she got to work cleaning him up. Picking up a washcloth and starting to discern what was his blood from what wasn’t she glanced at his face.

To find him watching her with a warrior’s stillness. 

When their eyes met he merely smirked at her—or at least tried to. Some of the effect was lost due to the haze of pain in his eyes. “Like what you see?” he drawled, voice hoarse.

She merely returned his smirk, eyes glimmering and said, “You seem to already know the answer to that.”

He chuckled but stopped abruptly, wincing in pain as she started to take a look at the bloody slice in his flesh on his side. “Sorry,” she breathed, trying her best to clean the area around the wound without touching it. 

His inquisitive eyes lingered on her, looking her up and down. Not like the way men usually did—not prying or invading. As if she was just another clueless, pretty face who would be blessed to receive their attentions. 

As if she was a piece of meat.

No. Aedion just looked at her, nothing in his eyes but pure curiosity. She offered him another feline smile. 

“What is your name?” he asked, eyes drooping again.

She debated for a minute not telling him, leaving him hanging—waiting for more. An old trick taught to her at the brothel, something to keep men intrigued enough to come to her bed.

An old habit as well, it seemed. 

Aedion, despite barely knowing him, did not seem like some of the other men who strutted around Rifthold—needed to shove their own self-importance down her throat. He was not someone who would use her name against her. 

Lowering her guard for a moment she said softly, “Lysandra. My name is Lysandra.”

After a minute of quiet passed she looked over at his face again to find him unconscious. 

He was a handsome bastard, she’d give him that. The similarities to Celaena were uncanny.

A long-held suspicion swirled in her gut but she shoved it away. Now wasn’t the time.

After cleaning him up as best she could, Lysandra tapped his face gently to wake him up. “I need your help getting you to the bed, can you stand if I help you?”  
He only nodded grimly.

Several tries and a near fall later she had him positioned on the bed, pulling the covers over his legs, up to the sharply defined v of his abdomen. 

Lysandra knew what it was like to be vulnerable and naked and wounded. So she tried her best to keep from looking anywhere lower than his chest—didn’t even attempt to put pants on him.  
Inspecting the wound with a sharper eye she poured antiseptic onto a cloth and pressed it to the wound at his side. His eyes flew wide and he grunted, grabbing onto the bedpost beside him. 

“I can see if there are any pain-killers, or something to keep you unconscious….” 

Aedion shook his head sharply, “No—no. Just…” he took a deep breath, “Just stitch me up.”

Lysandra didn’t insult him by asking again. He’d probably received worse wounds—and more painful operations—in the dirty war tents on killing fields. 

As Lysandra slid the needle in and out of his skin he only gripped the bedpost tighter and tighter, until it groaned. 

She was able to breathe a little easier once she was finally finished. “Thank you, Lysandra,” Aedion rasped.

Lysandra looked up in surprise. She thought he’d fallen unconscious again before he heard her name. 

“You’re welcome, Aedion.”

She passed him a shirt and helped him pull it on over his head. For a moment they just gazed at each other.

His turquoise eyes ringed in gold and her green ones locked on the other. 

She broke her eyes away from him and made to rise—to go outside and clear her head because there was something about this man that set her off balance. 

Before Lysandra could move away Aedion’s calloused, rough hand grabbed her own porcelain one. The corners of his mouth flitted upwards, exhaustion and pain fogged eyes sparking, as he said, “Don’t let this be the last time I see you, Lysandra.”

All her best attempts to muster her bravado failed. She glanced down at his hand clasped around hers then looked at him again. 

“Get some rest, Aedion. You’re going to need it.”

She slid her hand gently from his walking to the door of the bedroom, despite a small tug from insider her, pulling her back towards the bed. 

Towards the man in it. 

Taking a deep breath to calm her fluttering heartbeat, she glanced back at him. He was already asleep.


End file.
